


Il canto della tessitrice

by Neve83



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, weavings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga vede molte cose ancora non avvenute. I suoi ricami raccontano i percorsi intrecciati di due destini. Nel cuore di una madre convivono gioia e tristezza, sopporta molte cose.<br/>--<br/>Frigga e le storie che ricama con fili innocenti, le storie dei suoi figli, storie che vede ma che non potrà cambiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il canto della tessitrice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A spinner-song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674808) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



Frigga era orgogliosa dei suoi filati. Si diceva fossero intrecci magici, tessuti non con lino e lana, ma con vento e luce, con le ombre sotto i macigni umidi, con il volo degli uccelli e con la velocità guizzante dei pesci. Erano oggetti mirabili, e chiunque vi posasse gli occhi li ammirava stupefatto.

Era appena una giovane fanciulla quando cominciò a intrecciare l’ordito. La sua conocchia era stata intagliata in modo splendido, un regalo di fidanzamento da parte di suo padre Fjörgynn alla sua amata madre, che era poi stato donato a lei quando sua madre era andata in là con gli anni, troppo nervosa per la pazienza richiesta dai lavori artigianali, le sue dita non più agili e veloci. In seguito, quando il figlio di Borr aveva preso a corteggiarla, cercando di ottenere qualcosa di più di un freddo armistizio tra Vanaheim e Asgard, egli ne aveva intagliata una per lei dal ramo di un frassino. Un lavoro eccellente, un simbolo d’amore e fedeltà protetto dal potere delle antiche rune, e Frigga la teneva con orgoglio tra i suoi possessi. Quando Odino gliel’aveva porta e lei l’aveva soppesata tra le dita, intravide chi, questo giovane uomo turbolento (non molto diverso da quello che sarebbe stato anni dopo il loro primogenito), sarebbe diventato. In quel momento seppe che avrebbe fatto grandi cose e sarebbe stato un re saggio, e il suo cuore decise. Lei aveva visto, aveva visto la gloria con la quale avrebbe ricoperto Asgard, ma vide anche il lutto e il dolore. Perché Odino era un re saggio, ma nulla è privo di difetti.

Il cesto della dote di Frigga conteneva innumerevoli rocchetti colorati che per secoli le avrebbero permesso di tessere. Argenti e ori, i colori delle stelle e dell’arcobaleno, i toni della pioggia e delle brezze estive, della primavera e del frizzante inverno, delle foglie cadenti e dello splendore della rugiada al mattino. Vi erano anche colori scuri, delle nuvole pesanti, delle notti tempestose, del dubbio e della desolazione, dei tanti tipi di paura di cui aveva sentito parlare solo in tristi ballate. Le avrebbe conosciute in seguito, una ad una, ma all’epoca non erano state niente di più di ombre minacciose nascoste in sillabe canticchiate a bassa voce nelle notti ventose accanto al focolare. Nascose quei rocchetti in profondità sul fondo del cesto, non aveva intenzione di utilizzarli.

Prima del suo fidanzamento, aveva intessuto regali che avevano portato nient’altro che felicità e gioia, e il suo cuore era stato leggero. Aveva creato molte cose, federe e tappezzerie, lenzuola e tappeti, piccoli ninnoli o grandiosi presenti intesi a portare fertilità alla sposa, calore alla casa e un sonno tranquillo al nascituro. Quelle erano state cose graziose e amabili, ma superficiali nella loro innocenza. Servivano al loro scopo, comunque, portando benedizioni e protezione. Non si posavano sul suo petto come macigni. Non la tenevano sveglia fino a tarda notte come quelli che avrebbe tessuto tra le pareti dorate di Valaskjálf tanti secoli dopo, gravata da oscure profezie e le eterne preoccupazioni di una regina, moglie e madre.

.-.-.

Frigga aveva preso ad annodare i suoi fili in forme fumose ben prima di conoscerne il significato. Erano i colori di una storia che ricordava appena, una storia che non si era ancora svolta. Le sue dita tendevano i fili con delicatezza, una danza inconsapevole intorno alla spoletta mentre sempre nuove linee si aggiungevano alle altre in un morbido abbraccio, e cantava mentre lavorava insieme alle sue ancelle. Cantava di calore e luce, cantava d’amore e coraggio, e il suo cuore si riempiva di gioia. Le sue ancelle stavano tessendo con sorrisi dorati e occhi brillanti, e le loro parole ricadevo pure sull’ordito, cosicché l’antica magia racchiusa nelle loro canzoni s’infiltrasse nelle forme misteriose mentre cantavano. Era un lavoro fatto con gioia e speranza. Stavano intessendo promesse e lo spettro cangiante di un luminoso futuro.

Solo quando già un’immagine, della lunghezza di un braccio, stava prendendo forma sul telaio, Frigga sentì la scintilla di una promessa nel suo grembo.

.-.-.

Il loro primogenito, una meraviglia, un portento. Il pensiero le fece brillare gli occhi, e Asgard era un luogo di gioia in quei giorni. La coperta divenne sempre più grande e tessuta con spensieratezza, e le loro canzoni volavano nel vento di primavera, sopra le feconde verdi terre del reame dorato.

Il loro primogenito, una creatura fatta di gioia, ma anche di clamore e ferocia. I giorni gioiosi slittarono nel frastuono del metallo contro il ghiaccio eterno. La sua tessitura tremò, i suoi rocchetti si mischiarono, e le canzoni si quietarono come gemiti del vento gelido tra i rami nudi. Un’oscura minaccia era in attesa sul limitare della luce.

Sapeva che stava aspettando un maschio.

Un figlio concepito in tempo di pace che sarebbe venuto alla luce tra sangue e dolore, tra le urla della Guerra. Sarebbe stato un grande guerriero, Frigga ne ebbe la certezza che derivava dal suo potere, un guerriero di tale coraggio che tutti i reami avrebbero guardato a lui.

.-.-.

Le doglie la portarono via dal telaio quando la spola le cadde dalle dita tremanti, suo figlio – non certo una creatura indolente – le inflisse il primo dolore. Scivolò dalla sua mente come un ricordo poco importante che di dolore ce ne sarebbe stato altro e maggiore, perché i figli erano causa di tanta gioia ma di altrettanto dolore.

Diede alla luce il suo primo figlio sotto gli occhi vigili delle Norne, e colse il sorriso sulle labbra grinzose di Urðr, vide Verðandi annuire decisa, e chiuse gli occhi nello scorgere la lacrima solitaria sul viso senza età di Skuld.

Odino fu richiamato con la notizia del parto e rimase lontano dai campi di guerra di Jotunheim per alcuni giorni. Un’isola di calma nel mezzo del mare tempestoso, e il loro primo nato era la luce accecante che tagliava le pesanti nuvole sopra Asgard. Lo chiamarono Thor perché già il suo primo pianto fu tonante, e Frigga vide che avrebbe creato tempeste attorno a se e intorno al cuore di altri, per sempre.

Frigga lo aveva amato nell’istante in cui aveva sentito la nuova vita sbocciare in lei, e forse persino prima, su Vanaheim, quando aveva sognato di un bambino d’oro tra sale istoriate. Quando lo guardò per la prima volta, seppe con certezza che sarebbe stato in ogni fibra figlio di suo padre, ma con il cuore di sua madre, e lo amò ancora di più.

.-.-.

Frigga riprese il suo lavoro in seguito, intrecciava i fili e cantava tra sè, come se fosse un segreto che temeva di dividere. Thor esigeva la sua forza, la sua pazienza e le sue cure con implacabile ostinazione, e poteva tenere per se solo le prime ore del mattino per sedere davanti al suo telaio. Divenne un lavoro solitario e lento che le avvolgeva filo spinato intorno al cuore, una profezia sventurata.

Ci fu un’interruzione nella trama, nei colori, nello spensierato e caldo disegno, come l’insistente oscurità dell’alba le impedisse di vedere il suo lavoro con chiarezza. La sua spoletta scivolava lungo un corso doloroso, e ripensò alle Norne, pensò ad un sorriso rugoso, ad un cenno d’assenso, ma soprattutto alla lacrima.

La coperta diventava sempre più grande, ma ogni aggiunta era più scusa, ogni ricamo più distorto di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. Quando portava in grembo Thor aveva usato rossi come rubini che le avevano addolcito il sorriso, il calore dell’oro che aveva fatto sussultare di gioia il suo cuore, ora invece tesseva con altri fili, con colori che non capiva e non riusciva a spiegarsi, toni bui che la mettevano a disagio, e Frigga l’imputò ancora una volta alla solitudine in cui era caduta da che Odino era partito.

Terminò la coperta con il cuore pesante, la piegò e la rinchiuse in un armadio per non ripensarci mai più.

Quella notte cullò Thor vicino al suo cuore, e sognò di fili che scorrevano in profondità tra le radici di Yggdrasil, e lei tentava di strapparli, ma continuavano a sgorgare come un’orribile fonte, rossi di sangue e bianchi come il fulmine e blu glaciali e verdi dolenti. S’intrecciavano con altri filati in un’immagine a tela di ragno che non aveva mai ricamato, e defluivano dal suo telaio come ombre, come un tuono, come qualcosa di così freddo da ghiacciarle le ossa, e capì che, per quanto potere nascondesse il cuore di una madre, non aveva il potere di comporre nuove figure per quel che le Norne tessevano.

.-.-.

Esistevano leggende di bambini cresciuti dai lupi. Durante i picchi degli inverni più rigidi le bestie scivolavano a valle dalle montagne, e i bambini li seguivano, creature primitive e selvagge che obbedivano al comando dei lupi e ululavano con loro alla luna.

Frigga aveva sentito cantare quei racconti molte volte quando il buio era più scuro e il freddo più pungente.

Una notte sognò, come un riflesso sulla superficie dell’acqua, al rovescio e tremante. Vide un bambino che partoriva e cresceva lupi, e le bestie obbedivano al suo comando, e l’oscurità regnava.

Nel suo sogno, il mondo non era più.

.-.-.

Quelli furono anni tristi che le pesarono sul cuore, Odino era lontano e combatteva una Guerra che non aveva portato altro che solitudine e sofferenza, un millennio di fragile tregue e risentimenti irreparabili. Lei lo aveva visto. Aveva visto un intero reame condannato in una prigione di ghiaccio, al lento decadimento. Lei aveva visto come questo avrebbe portato ad un’inimicizia irreconciliabile e vergognose storie di mostri tra le due razze.

Solo Thor riusciva a scaldarle il cuore, si prendeva cura delle sue preoccupazioni con carezze delicate in cambio delle coccole con cui lo viziava.

A volte quando lo guardava, quel figlio che cresceva così forte e rumoroso, una creatura piena di vita, si chiedeva se non fosse stato piuttosto il sole estivo a portarlo in grembo. Quel figlio ribelle aveva un cuore pieno di un affetto tanto grande che immaginava potesse bastare per l’intera Asgard. Ne aveva visto già abbastanza e sarebbe bastato per chiunque, ed ancora oltre. Sarebbe bastato per chiunque tranne per colui cui avrebbe fatto follie purchè se ne accorgesse, colui che avrebbe amato più di ogni altra creatura vivente con tutto se stesso, fino a consumarsi, e persino oltre.

Quelli furono anni tristi, ma il secondo inverno dalla nascita di Thor, finalmente portò la fine della Guerra.

.-.-.

Odino tornò con il favore delle tenebre come se fosse lui a doversi leccare le ferite della sconfitta, e Frigga pensò che in fondo in guerra non esiste una vera vittoria.

Sapeva che sarebbe tornato quella sera persino prima che Heimdall aprisse il Bifrost per quella che un tempo era stata l’armata dorata. Quel giorno i suoi fili erano scivolati sull’ordito con una leggerezza che non avevano da anni, e Frigga vide la luce tremolare nelle profondità della lana come una promessa. C’era anche dell’oscurità, un tono latente di perdita e di qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato molte cose per loro, per sempre.

Volò tra le braccia di Odino nel momento esatto in cui i passi di lui percorsero i pesanti tappeti della camera, un suono familiare che aveva immaginato mille volte nei suoi sogni e nelle ore solitarie quando il mondo non era che una eco lontana.

“E’ finita mia cara,” le disse Odino, ma c’era solo stanchezza nella sua voce.

Frigga allacciò le braccia all’orrendo metallo che copriva il corpo di Odino e premette la guancia contro la terribile ferita che gli copriva il viso. Odino cullava un fagotto con un braccio, un fardello sporco fatto con gli stessi lembi del suo mantello, e Frigga lo guardò con gli occhi annebbiati dalla gioia e la sensazione di aver già avuto quella tremante visione nello stato incantato del dormiveglia.

“E’ un bambino.” Sussurrò. Aveva negli occhi quel qualcosa di magico dal colore indefinito proprio dei neonati. Provò una strana sensazione, l’ombra di un pensiero, ma lo ricacciò indietro.

“Sì, lo è,” Odino annuì, ma l’attenzione di Frigga fu risucchiata ancora una volta dalla voragine scura che si apriva sul suo viso dove una volta c’era un occhio luminoso, dello stesso colore di quello di suo figlio, e rifletteva una saggezza profonda come il pozzo di Mimir.

“Oh, amore mio,” carezzò la sua fronte increspata dai lunghi secoli passati a piegare i reami al vento calmo della pace. “Sarà meglio che Eir curi la tua ferita ora.”

Odino lasciò che lo guidasse verso le stanze dei guaritori. Lasciarono il bambino, silenzioso e addormentato, sul loro letto matrimoniale, tra gli stracci insanguinati della guerra e della tragedia.

.-.-.

L’alba allungava le sue dita rosate sui tappeti quando tornarono. Il fagotto estraneo, come un oscuro memento della guerra, giaceva ancora sul letto. Non ne avevano parlato mentre Odino lasciava che Eir tentasse di rimediare all’irrimediabile.

“Un maschietto,” Frigga si piegò su di lui scostando il mantello laddove l’infante non l’aveva scalciato via.

Il bambino dormiva. Frigga vide le lacrime ormai secche sulle ciglia scure del bambino e, con angoscioso senso di colpa che le scivolò dentro come brina mattutina, realizzò che avevano fatto una cosa crudele. Giurò a se stessa che non avrebbe mai più permesso che quel bambino si cullasse nelle sue stesse lacrime. Ma quella era una cosa che persino il più attento cuore di madre poteva solo sperare.

“Questo trovatello sarà il nostro bambino,” e lo disse perchè lo sentiva dentro: era una catena che la trascinava da lui ogni volta che vi posava li occhi. Un figlio che non le avrebbe dato i dolori del parto, ma le avrebbe procurato un dolore di altra natura, più grande e permanente di qualunque altro di tipo fisico.

Odino strabuzzò l’unico occhio e la guardò con un familiare luccichio sorpreso. Le sarebbe occorso molto tempo per abituarsi al suo nuovo viso.

“Sì, lo sarà,” Odino sorrise. “E’ figlio di Laufey. Abbandonato, a causa delle sue dimensioni. L’ho trovato e mi ha fatto pensare a Thor.”

Frigga sorrise, lo sguardo tenero, ma consapevole. Odino non aveva visto il suo stesso figlio per lunghi mesi e, nella sua memoria, Thor non era diverso dal bambino in quegli stracci. Ma lei conosceva anche i suoi piani, disegni non ancora del tutto compiuti nemmeno nella sua testa, e Frigga sperò che non lo sarebbero mai stati. Perché per lei un bambino andava solo protetto, amato. Odino guardava al di là del velo della tenerezza, ma Frigga capiva i doveri di un re e non poteva certo biasimarlo. Ma lei conosceva anche il re che era stato suo marito per lunghi secoli, e non esisteva nessuna roccia che potesse resistere alla lenta inesorabile azione dell’acqua. Quel bambino non sarebbe stato altro che il loro bambino.

“Non voluto,” mormorò, e quella parola risuonò pesante come la prigione nella quale Odino aveva condannato la terra natale del bambino.

“Jötunheim è un mondo crudele, solo i più forti possono sopravvivere. Allevano generazioni di guerrieri. Qualcuno così piccolo non ce la farebbe a combattere.”

Frigga posò una coperta leggera sul bambino, rimboccandolo con attenzione.

“E l’hai portato qui dove i più importanti valori per un uomo sono la forza e la violenza.”

Odino tentennò brevemente. “La sua statura qui non sarà uno svantaggio, non noterà differenze.”

Frigga rimase in silenzio. Vi erano circostanze in cui persino Padre Tutto era cieco. Quel bambino non sarebbe mai stato un guerriero, nemmeno su Asgard. Sarebbe stato isolato, e la sofferenza che lo avrebbe stretto su Jötunheim lo avrebbe seguito fin lì. Quel fato non sarebbe riuscito ad evitarlo. Le lo vide, e le tremò il cuore.

“Uno Jotun su Asgard. Dopo le sofferenze che la Grande Guerra ha portato. Il Fato non è benevolo con questo piccolino.”

“Non deve necessariamente saperlo,” asserì Odino, e Frigga si sorprese. “Non subito. Sarà cresciuto come nostro, fratello di Thor, il secondo erede. Un Áss.”

“Gli mentiresti.”

“E’ per proteggerlo. Come prenderebbe la notizia il popolo di Asgard?”

“E’ nostro figlio, nessuno oserebbe parlare male di lui.”

Ma Odino fu irremovibile, le sue parole furono quelle di un re.

Non riusciva ad immaginare a come sarebbe stato per il bambino una volta scoperta la verità, una volta assimilata la distorta visione di un Áss del popolo che avevano combattuto per lunghi e sanguinosi anni. La razza che avrebbe imparato a disprezzare, magari ad odiare, la razza che avrebbe combattuto con spade di legno e la paura superstiziosa dei bambini sui campi di gioco. Lo avrebbero cresciuto sotto le coltri della menzogna, coperto dalla rosea pelle dell’illusione. Come avrebbe fatto a credere più in loro?

In futuro avrebbe pensato che probabilmente era un crudele scherzo del destino il ragazzo mostrasse una tale inclinazione alla bugia e alle illusioni, come se nel profondo sapesse che tutto quello che lo circondava era una rete di bugie e maldestre intenzioni.

.-.-.

Odino lo chiamò Loki. Disse che il bambino era stato trovato sul _finire_ della guerra.  

Frigga lo strinse tra le braccia, baciò la sua fronte delicata, e pensò ad un’altra fine, più grande, la fine di tutte le cose.

.-.-.

Percepì l’esitazione di Odino nel mostrarle il vero aspetto del bambino, ma lui non sapeva davvero come funzionava il cuore di una madre. Guardò la sua pelle pallida, del colore di un limpido laghetto di montagna, gli arabeschi di segni, e poté solo amarlo di più.

.-.-.

“Piccolissimo.” Questa fu la prima parola di Thor quando vide il suo nuovo fratellino. Baciò il neonato con l’entusiasmo sconsiderato di tutti i bambini, e Loki cominciò a piangere.

Il sorriso di Frigga era consapevole mentre abbracciava i suoi figli, entrambi in lacrime, entrambi feriti anche se in modi diversi. _È così che sarà per sempre_ , pensò. Tra tutti i sentimenti, l’amore percorreva sempre le vie più tortuose.

.-.-.

Frigga sapeva che sarebbero passati innumerevoli anni prima che il suo senso di colpa passasse.

Temeva che il poco amore che il bambino aveva ricevuto nelle prime ore della sua esistenza, l’abbandono con il quale era cominciata la sua vita, avrebbe modellato e determinato il suo futuro. Persino lei l’aveva ignorato nelle frenetiche ore dopo l’arrivo di Odino, e non riusciva a perdonarsi, perché la conoscenza era un’oscurità minacciosa che velava le sue visioni.

L’inizio avrebbe oscurato l’intera sua vita, avrebbe gettato un’ombra su ogni sua azione, ogni suo pensiero. Avrebbe fatto germogliare paura e dubbio e distruzione, di quelli che lasciano più macerie nel cuore che all’esterno. Nessuna quantità d’amore sarebbe mai stata sufficiente per lui, ed avrebbe dubitato per sempre di quanto gli veniva offerto.  
Meditò che forse, tutto l’affetto che gli avrebbero dato sarebbe scivolato giù per il buco di quelle poche ore in cui era stato lasciato solo.

Lo vide nei fili che  scivolavano tra le sue dita dalla conocchia alla spola. Si chiese se le Norne assistessero anche alla nascita dei giganti di ghiaccio. Si chiese cosa avessero misurato quando era nato Loki; si chiese se avessero versato lacrime o strappato le loro vesti eleganti.

Nei fili c’era una visione, c’era un’oscura promessa. Frigga vide che tutti avrebbero commesso degli errori, persino lei, e non avrebbe potuto farci nulla. Vide come quegli errori avrebbero provocato tristezza a tutti, un dolore incommensurabile, e lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per prevenirlo.

Era la più grande maledizione di una veggente.

.-.-.

Il sonno non arrivava. C’era una sensazione, orrenda, che si soffermava dietro le sue ciglia e le sue dita che le trasformavano in scaglie di ferro tenute tra le fiamme. Sognava della sua spola, di fili che tiravano le sue membra. Lei non era altro che un mezzo nelle mani di qualcosa di superiore, una penna utile a mutare un pensiero in parola. c’erano segreti nascosti nelle stelle, e a volte le veniva fatto i dono di poterle leggere.

A volte era una maledizione.

La luce delle stele dipingevano la pallida pelle del suo figlio della mezzanotte di un blu argentato, e disegnavano line nella sua mente, eteree come una ragnatela tra i rami d’autunno colti dal vento, intricate come segni su una pelle azzurra. Avrebbe ricordato per sempre quel colore, anche quando tutto il resto sarebbe stato polvere. Sorrise quando aprì il suo baule e sfiorò i rocchetti che non aveva mai voluto. Il colore della luna. Il colore del sole. I suoi due figli, così diversi, eppure simili.

Aveva usato la spola per molte notti cantando da sola con gli usignoli, sotto la luce della luna, cantava di un tempo che non era ancora stato. Il tessuto crebbe in lunghi pannelli di qualcosa di oscuro e terrificante, ma anche bellissimo. Ricamava forme tra i fili, storie di un grande dolore e di un amore che sarebbe salpato su navi senza rotta nel buio, di un enorme lupo che avrebbe ingoiato il sole e di suo fratello che avrebbe mangiato la luna, gettando il mondo nell’oscurità, e di un grande serpente che viveva nell’oceano con scaglie grandi come isole, mordeva la sua stessa coda e, quando avrebbe smesso, il mondo avrebbe cessato di esistere. Era una visione dolorosa di un figlio, una che faceva tremare il cuore di una madre.

Quando il suo lavoro fu terminato, srotolò l’arazzo e le sue ancelle erano trasalite, i loro dolci volti si erano arricciati in espressioni di confusione e orrore, e Frigga realizzò che anche quello sarebbe stato parte del futuro. Che suo figlio non sarebbe mai stato capito, e la gente l’avrebbe sempre rifuggito.

Le sue ancelle piansero su quegli oscuri ricami, perchè sentivano che quel futuro avrebbe colpito tutti. Le chiesero cosa la turbasse, cosa avesse appena ricamato, ma Frigga non disse loro nulla.

Il suo cuore si strinse in un nodo doloroso e mandò via le sue dame.

Per molte ore era rimasta seduta guardando il suo lavoro colorato, i rossi sanguigni, i verdi velenosi e i gialli d’invidia, i bianchi solitari e i neri malevoli e i grigi come cenere. C’erano linee argentee ricamate tra loro che le davano conforto, si intrecciavano giocose ai fili brillando di un’aura lunare: il seiðr di un mago. E un’altra linea ancora, dorata come il sole, e si intrecciava a quella argentata, si univano e si dividevano, quella dorata spariva per innumerevoli pannelli. Ma alla fine tornava sempre. E le due linee si scontravano e si ferivano per poi proseguire in perfetta armonia prima di separarsi di nuovo. Una faida eterna. Un eterno senso di appartenenza.

Il suo cuore tremò per un vecchio ricordo, e si affrettò verso il cassetto in cui aveva nascosto la coperta che aveva ricamato quando portava Thor in grembo. Ricordò un dolore così grande da lasciarla pesta come una foglia caduta quando aveva riguardato la coperta una volta finita: i rossi polposi e gli ori caldi che riempivano la quasi totalità del tessuto erano mischiati a toni più scuri e ad una chiazza d’argento che l’avevano turbata tanto da costringerla a nascondere la coperta, come se lucchetti e catene potessero trattenere quel che era ricamato nelle stelle.

Ora che li teneva uno accanto all’altra, riconobbe il disegno, riconobbe i fili di luna che interrompevano le onde rosso e oro. E riconobbe i fili di sole che si mischiavano ai disegni bui del nuovo arazzo.

Due vite che si sarebbero per sempre intrecciate nel dolore ed in un amore così profondo che mutava in astio e disperazione, troppo grande per essere contenuto in un solo semplice termine. I suoi due figli. Le faceva male il cuore per loro, ma era grata per il filo dorato nel nuovo arazzo, la luminosa ondulazione che non smetteva mai di insinuarsi dell’oscurità con incessante ostinazione: una caratteristica che suo figlio maggiore già possedeva.

Mise il nuovo tessuto accanto al vecchio, e pensò che erano visioni che solo lei avrebbe dovuto vedere e che ne avrebbe dovuto reggere il peso.

.-.-.

Quando pioveva per troppi giorni, un palazzo di cinquecento stanze diventava a stento sufficienti per due principini rinchiusi tra le sue mura. I suoi figli erano ancora bambini, dove era l’uno c’era sempre anche l’altro. Il loro era un piccolo mondo, un mondo di cinquecento stanze, piccolo ma infinito grazie agli universi che inventavano, pieni di mostri ed eroi, avventure che non affrontavano mai in solitaria – inventavano mondi e intessevano storie come solo i bambini sanno fare. Insieme, sempre insieme. Non capivano cosa fosse la separazione, forse non l’avrebbero mai fatto.

Frigga sperava non crescessero mai, che non scambiassero mai I loro regni immaginari per quelli reali e pieni di mostri altrettanto reali, e di cose che potevano dividerli.

“Bambini, dovreste saperlo che non potete giocare nelle mie stanze.”

Due paia di occhi innocenti e una spade di legno la osservarono dalla loro posizione dietro cassetti pieni di rocchetti e tessuti ricamati e srotolati. I suoi fili scivolavano in mille direzioni come i rami di Yggdrasil. Come le eteree linee del destino tra i suoi piccoli ramoscelli.

“Siamo in missione, e abbiamo bisogno di piantare le tende per la notte, madre. Ci sono i lupi che si aggirano intorno al nostro campo.”

Il suo Thor era già un guerriero. Quando era appena un bambinetto lo aveva scoperto molte volte guardare ammirato le guardie solitarie del palazzo, il sole che risplendeva sulle loro armi attirava i suoi occhi come splendide gemme. Non era cambiato molto in quell’aspetto, attratto dalle armi e da atti sconsiderati. Quando giocavano guidava sempre il suo fratellino tra innominabili pericoli e Loki lo seguiva sempre. Lei ambiva a poter mettere sotto chiave tutto quello che erano in quel momento, tutto quello in cui credevano, tutto quello che ancora non avevano cominciato a chiedersi, voleva chiudere tutto in una scatola di cristallo, perfetta e indistruttibile.

“Abbiamo bisogno di tessuti. Possiamo prendere questi?”

Frigga aggrottò le sopracciglia guardando i tessuti che aveva messo via tanti anni prima. “Metteteli via, miei cari.”

E il suo Loki era sempre un osservatore, il saggio. Sarebbe stato uno studioso, tra molti anni, e sarebbe stato noncurante come suo fratello, scaltro e malizioso e legato a qualcosa che non avrebbe mai avuto e non avrebbe mai capito. Qualcosa che Thor gli avrebbe riversato addosso, senza limiti e con cuore sincero, ma Loki non gli avrebbe mai creduto.

“Queste sono per noi, non è vero?” chiese con calma.

Thor, che amava profondamente poter chiamare _mio_ qualcosa e ancora non poteva notare la dissonanza che quella parola poteva suscitare alle orecchie degli altri, fu lesto a srotolare I suoi lavori sul pavimento, rotolando su quello destinato a lui.

“Perchè non ce li hai ancora dati? Questo è mio, vero?” un dito robusto scivolò lungo una volatile linea argento, un filo del colore della luce lunare, per sempre slegato ed allo stesso tempo per sempre legato, e Thor mormorò riverente. “Non ho mai visto una cosa più carina, madre.”

Frigga lo guardò solenne, lacrime improvvise le solleticavano le ciglia. Thor era ancora così giovane. Ancora non sapeva cosa voleva dire amare qualcuno così tanto che ogni altro sentimento sarebbe impallidito al confronto. Non sapeva che era qualcosa in grado di spezzare anche il cuore più forte, ma persino quel cuore, strappato e sanguinante, non avrebbe potuto fare altro se non continuare ad amare.

Il più giovane guardava il suo arazzo in silenzio, studiava le onde leggere e le forme mostruose con terrificante curiosità, e il cuore di Frigga si strinse alla vista di quella saggezza antica negli occhi del bambino. Ancora non capiva molte cose, ma le sue intuizioni erano quelle di qualcuno più grande della sua età.

“E’ il futuro, madre?”

Deboli echi e vecchi sogni filtrarono nella sua mente e gli antichi terrori tornarono: nonostante la sua abilità di vedere quel che ancora non era avvenuto, e nonostante la devozione del suo cuore di madre, non era in grado di strappare la ragnatela che le Norne tendevano per coloro che amava. Ma era qualcosa che aveva imparato nel corso di lunghi secoli in cui aveva osservato a vita scivolare troppo lontana dalle sue dita: c’erano innumerevoli linee in una ragnatela, e non tutte portavano allo stesso punto, e quella nozione la consolava.

“No, caro. Il future non è inciso nella pietra. Ci sono molti percorsi possibili, l’arazzo ne mostra solo uno.” Si inginocchiò davanti al suo figlio minore, le sue mani erano dolci gabbie che premevano le spalle strette di Loki. Era qualcosa che il bambino doveva capire. “Nulla è già deciso. Non dimenticarlo mai: dove c’è volontà c’è una strada.”

Apparve una linea preoccupata sulla fronte di Loki, aliena ad un’età tanto giovane. “E come potrò riconoscere la strada giusta?”

“Questo non lo so. Nessuno lo sa se non il tuo cuore. Dovrai scegliere un percorso che dia a te e ai tuoi cari il minor dolore possibile, persino se sarà il cammino più difficile da percorrere.”

“Non ti procurerò dolore, madre.” La abbracciò con tutta la sincerità della sua giovane età, nascondendo il viso nel suo seno accogliente.

_Ma lo farai,_ _pensò Frigga mentre gli accarezzava i capelli corvini. Oh, mi spezzerai il cuore e quello di coloro che ami. E io ti amerò comunque._

.-.-.

I suoi figli non erano amati in quantità diverse. Il cuore di una madre sapeva battere ad un unico ritmo. Amava Loki in modo diverso perché capiva che, mentre avrebbe dovuto competere per l’affetto del suo primogenito, nonostante il suo spirito guerriero che s’infrangeva su suo padre con la sete di un ragazzo che cercava un ideale cui rifarsi, Thor donava i suoi sentimenti liberamente, mentre l’amore di Loki era fragile, difficile da vincere ma facile da perdere. Ma era qualcosa che, se raggiunto, Loki avrebbe tenuto stretto al cuore come la più rara delle perle degli abissi. E lo amava ancora di più perché sapeva che suo figlio avrebbe osato collezionare solo pochissime di quelle perle.

.-.-.

Le loro differenze emersero lentamente, ma erano aspetti mutevoli che li tenevano uniti anche più di quanto li tenessero separati. Quando era nel dubbio, Loki cercava spesso la compagnia di sua madre e Frigga faceva tesoro di ogni momento come se fosse l’ultimo. Sarebbero giunti i tempi in cui avrebbe tenuto stretto al petto il suo dolore. E quella sofferenza avrebbe lasciato solo rovina e marcescenza.

In quei preziosi momenti Frigga congedava le sue ancelle, e Loki si sedeva su una stuoia accanto a lei e teneva tra le sue mani sottili gomitoli di filo scarlatto mentre Frigga usava la spola in paziente silenzio per molte ore.

“Qualunque cosa accada in futuro, madre,” cominciò Loki un giorno, le sue parole si scollavano a fatica dalla lingua, e le mani di Frigga si interruppero, “sappi questo: c’è stato un tempo in cui l’unica cosa abbia mai voluto era proteggerti. Un tempo in cui speravo che nessun dolore colpisse te, o padre, o Thor.”

La rattristò sapere come un vecchio arazzo avesse piantato i semi del dubbio e della paura in suo figlio. “Lo so, mio caro. E non lo dimenticherò.”

“Bene.” Ed il sorriso leggero sulle labbra di suo figlio era un tesoro che sperò di poter ricamare in qualcosa di eterno, così che avrebbe potuto guardarlo per sempre, anche quando non sarebbe più apparso.

Thor, sempre in cerca, sempre sbadato, irruppe all’improvviso, e Frigga lo guardò con tenerezza. Era ancora vero: dove era l’uno, c’era l’altro.

“Andiamo, fratello, ti ho cercato per ore. Ho un’avventura cui non puoi mancare.”

“Sono abbastanza sicuro di sì. Non hai bisogno di me lì, Thor.”

“E come fai a dirlo? Certo che ho bisogno di te.”

“Per avere qualcuno a cui dare ordini?”

Frigga guardò I suoi figli in silenzio, guardò mentre Thor, ferito e imbarazzato, fissava suo fratello, e qualcosa di oscuro fece capolino nel suo petto; un’eco lontana, una vecchia visione. Due linee luminose di natura diversa che si cercavano e si dividevano in una spirale infinita.

“No! Perchè sei mio fratello e io ti voglio bene.”

“Sì.” Loki abbassò le mani, il filo si attorcigliò nel suo grembo come un destino ingarbugliato. Frigga sapeva che parole crudeli avrebbe pronunciato prima ancora lo facesse, sapeva che la loro crudeltà avrebbe inciso nel cuore di Loki molto più che in quello di Thor. “Sono tuo fratello e questa è l’unica ragione per cui mi vuoi bene. Le persone vogliono bene ai loro familiari. È una cosa naturale e lo si fa senza pensarci.”

“No, è -”

“Se non fossi tuo fratello non mi vorresti bene, Thor.”

Era una cosa orribile da dire, e Frigga non riuscì a non sussultare. I segni di un vecchio arazzo si profilavano nella sua mente, e sentì il peso di ogni passo che non era ancora stato compiuto piantare un chiodo nel suo cuore. Non era nemmeno più una premonizione. I semi erano già stati piantati e non sapeva come fare per estirparli. Una linea argentata, per sempre in fuga sempre più lontano, per sempre sola e anelante; una linea dorata, sempre alla ricerca, sempre premurosa. I suoi due figli, per sempre legati. Avrebbe dovuto essere semplice, ma non lo era. Qualcosa che avrebbe costruito e distrutto con la medesima spinta.

“Dato che la mia congettura è solo una teoria, non sarò mai in grado di convincerti,” Loki scrollò le spalle, e il cuore di Frigga si rabbuiò al pensiero di una bugia che avevano tessuto intorno alla loro famiglia, fili che tagliavano profonde ferite che avrebbero sanguinato anche di più una volta che la bugia fosse stata scoperta. Perché le bugie e i segreti prima o poi vengono sempre alla luce. 

Thor, e benedetto fosse il suo cuore semplice e infinito, strinse con affetto una spalla del fratello.

“Già, e detto questo, ora vieni con me, mio sempre _amato_ fratellino,” e Thor sollevò Loki dalla stuoia come se non fosse altro che una sua estensione, e, in molti modi, Loki lo era davvero, tanto quanto Thor lo era per lui.

Mentre incespicava per mettersi in piedi, Loki fece cadere i gomitoli, che scivolarono dalle sue dita come sangue, e Frigga strizzò gli occhi davanti al fiume di immagini incise nell’eternità dagli intricati ricami di morbidi, insignificanti fili.

_Dove c’è volontà c’è una strada_ , si disse, ma come una preghiera. Ma alla fine le sembrò solo un pensiero triste.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **thefirstwhokneels** è stata così carina da concedermi il permesso di tradurre e pubblicare la sua storia MERAVIGLIOSA e spero sinceramente di non aver fatto troppi danni, ma non credo: la storia è così bella che nemmeno io sono riuscita a rovinarla.  
>  Come sempre la traduzione non è letterale, in qualche punto meno che in altri, ma ho cercato di rimanere fedele all'atmosfera e all'armonia interna della storia.


End file.
